BlueTiger's Upcoming Stories
by BlueTiger321
Summary: What does BlueTiger321 have in store for everyone? Find out and be amazed!
1. Chapter 1

BlueTiger's Upcoming Stories

A light shines down on a lone figure sitting in a large chair. This person seems very calm and poised. His face is hidden in the darkness as he addresses the crowd.

Taking in a deep breath, he said, "Hello everyone. This is BlueTiger321, and I am here to give you a preview of the next story I have planned. It will be a crossover story featuring various characters from cartoons, anime and video games, and it will be a parody of the psychological-horror game, Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem. The reason why I'm telling this now is because I need the help with some of the characters. Here are the characters I have cast so far and the characters they replace in the game:

Alexandra Roivas – Ophelia (_Brütal Legend_)

Pious Augustus – Dark Ace (_Storm Hawks_)

Ellia – June (_The Life and Times of Juniper Lee_)

Anthony – Aerrow (_Storm Hawks_)

Karim – Aladdin (_Aladdin_)

Chandra (Karim's lover) – Jasmine (_Aladdin_)

Dr. Edwin Lindsey – Holland Novak (_Eureka Seven_)

Paul Luther – Master Fung (_Xiaolin Showdown_)

Roberto Bianchi – Parm (_Dragon Booster_)

Peter Jacob – Solid Snake (_Metal Gear Solid_)

Michael Edwards – Cyborg (_Teen Titans_)

Inspector Legrasse – Soichiro Yagami (_Death Note_)

Chattur'gha – Trigon (_Teen Titans_)

Ulyaoth – Tabuu (_Super Smash Bros. Brawl_)

Xel'lotath – Desiree (_Danny Phantom_)

"That's all I have for right now. I need the help of all my fellow authors on to think of who I can cast for the roles of Dr. Maximillian Roivas, Edward Roivas and Mantorok; those of you who have actually played the game will know what I'm saying. So if you have any suggestions or if you can think of a better character to replace anyone I've cast then don't hesitate to post a comment. I will eagerly wait for what you all have to say. Until then, be ready in the near future when I post _BlueTiger's Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem_."


	2. Chapter 2

The room where the author currently resided was still as peaceful as it was. In the light he is still seated in the large chair keeping his composure. The shadows still keep his identity a secret, as though some unseen presence was protecting him from harm. But still, despite his secrecy, he addresses the crowd in a pleasing manner.

BlueTiger321 takes in a relaxing breath and begins his speech. "Welcome back," he said. "I know it's been a while since my last story, but luckily I am returning to foretell of what I have planned next. I've decided that in the spirit of Halloween I will create a _Storm Hawks_ parody of my favourite segment from a _Simpsons Treehouse of Horror_ episode. I won't say which one now, because it will hopefully leave you all wondering, and that's part of the enjoyment when I finally post it.

"What I have to say next goes out to one of my favourite authors, Amber Pegasus. I would like to ask for your permission to cast you in a cameo appearance in my next story. You have been generous to me throughout each of my stories and I would like to repay you with this small token of my gratitude.

"As for everyone else, I hope you all wait eagerly in the future when I post my next story."


	3. Chapter 3

BlueTiger321 turns to the screen and looks at the reader. "Hello everyone," he said. "I'm posting this to all of you to ask for your opinion on something. When I'm done with other important things, I'm going to start writing my next story, which will be a cartoon crossover of The Sorcerer's Apprentice. Here is who I have in mind for the cast:

Balthazar – Aerrow (_Storm Hawks_)

Dave – Danny Fenton (_Danny Phantom_)

Horvath – Dark Ace (_Storm Hawks_)

Becky – June (_The Life and Times of Juniper Lee_) or Sam Manson (_Danny Phantom_)

Morgana – Master Cyclonis (_Storm Hawks_)

Veronica – Piper (_Storm Hawks_)

Merlin – Merlin (_The Sword in the Stone_)

Drake Stone – Jack Spicer (_Xiaolin Showdown_)

"As you can see, I'm not sure if I should take my usual path and write a Danny/June pairing or try something completely different and write a Danny/Sam pairing. If you could please tell me what you think in the comments, I would truly appreciate it. And I hope you all eagerly wait for my next story, _The Sky Knight's Apprentice_!"


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, everyone. It's BlueTiger321 back here to update you about my next story. After a few months of not posting anything (due to lack of creativity and other personal matters), I've now come up with my latest idea: a cartoon crossover fanmake of _Dumb & Dumber_. Some people might argue that this movie is perfect the way it is and should not be tampered in any way, but I really, really enjoy watching it and feel that it deserves a fanmake. So here are my chosen cast of characters and the roles they will play:

Lloyd Chirstmas – Josh (_Team Galaxy_)

Harry Dunne – Martin Mystery (_Martin Mystery_)

Mary Swanson – Korra (_The Legend of Korra_)

Nicholas Andre – Tarrlok (_The Legend of Korra_)

Joe Mentalino (one of Nick's goons) – Cain (_Dragon Booster_)

J. P. Shay (the other goon) – Harley Quinn (_Batman: Arkham City_)

Beth Jordan – Sheva Alomar (_Resident Evil 5_)

Sea Bass – Snipe (_Storm Hawks_)

Petie – Pidgey (_Pokémon_)

That's all I have to say for right now, so be sure to look in the near future for my next story, _BlueTiger's Dumb & Dumber_.


End file.
